


I tried to remember the chorus

by Liapotter



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, Chinese, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Pacific Rim!AU, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liapotter/pseuds/Liapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were you doing when it happend ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tried to remember the chorus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [phantom/culture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075823) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



事情发生的那一刻，你在做什么？  
  
  
—  
  
  
如果说Eduardo的k-day始于晚上十点，也并不很准确。新加坡与旧金山之间横亘着一整个太平洋，Eduardo对此的体会不能再过深刻，毕竟这正是他会身在新加坡的根本原因。因此在第一只Kaiju，或者说入侵者，登陆旧金山的时刻，大洋彼端的新加坡对此一无所知。第二天凌晨四时的整点新闻里第一次播放了一段来自YouTube上的视频，时长一分四十七秒，内容是“来自大洋深处的可怕怪兽摧毁旧金山沿岸码头、斩断一座摩天大楼”。而Eduardo还要到第二天早上七点半，照例在起床之后打开电视，才会知晓这一切。所有的新闻，每一个频道，都在播报相似的内容。七点半的早间新闻比起几个小时之前又多了两段画面，一段是断裂的金门大桥，断裂处两侧的车辆向中间滑入海里，一段是旧金山的航拍镜头，泛着诡异荧蓝色的海水、满目疮痍的码头、熊熊燃烧的火焰和滚滚浓烟，海浪声、尖叫声、爆炸声、警笛声在新闻播报员颤抖的声线之后交织成一片。牙膏沫顺着衬衣一路滑下滴落在他的赤脚上，Eduardo麻木地动了动脚趾。他真的以为那就是世界末日了。  
  
从某种意义上来说，那的确就是。  
  
但是Eduardo不止一次地发现自己在想着前一天晚上的十点钟。美国西海岸时间的早上七点。在走神的时候，在Mark敲击键盘、或者抱怨、或者偶尔也说些严重不符合其形象的极端贴心话的声音终于沉寂下来，在Mark消失在他的视野中的时候。  
他还记得他在起居室里读书，但是完全不记得当时在读什么。他记得上了一次厕所，回来的时候看了一眼走廊墙壁上的挂钟，九点二十二分。然后便是他在上床之前最后看了一次手机，零点过四分。  
其间的将近三个小时全都是一团模糊。  
  
  
—  
  
  
2024年4月。  
  
当然Dustin出现在纽约Eduardo的办公室里只有一个理由。  
  
这并不是说现如今他们的友谊只和金钱有关——Mark，如果有谁了解我们两个比我们自己还要多，那么绝对非你莫属了，所以这嘲讽没有一丝一毫的意义，而且你自己也清楚。Eduardo无声地反驳。几年过去，Eduardo已经学会不在Dustin面前把这些话说出来。  
他们只是都太忙了。尤其是Dustin。  
Mark耸了耸肩，一边嘴角微微扬起。好吧那么替我向Dustin问好，顺便问问他有没有人告诉他这件T恤真的不合适他，啧啧，比起他的肚子来说至少要小了三个号码。Eduardo费了很大劲才忍住没笑。Dustin这两年确实发福了，Eduardo不知道他是怎么办到的。在食物短缺的这几年里，Dustin反倒像是一只气球一样迅速地吹胀起来。  
  
Dustin来见Eduardo当然是为了钱。作为PPDC最早一批和最大的私人赞助之一，Eduardo当然知道政府一直在逐步削减他们的经费。一架又一架机甲因为损伤过于严重而不得不被运往遗忘坟场。机甲驾驶员们接连牺牲或者退役。Eduardo和一两个已经退役的游侠还保持着一些联络，他们偶尔提起那些在驾驶舱中死去的同僚，漠然或者痛苦或者心碎的语调里往往含着一丝让人毛骨悚然的向往。Eduardo不敢说他真的懂。  
PPDC官方甚至已经在讨论关闭基地的事项。利马，海参崴，洛杉矶。至少关闭最后这一个倒不会让Dustin太过痛心。  
“是啊。”Dustin苦笑着承认。从猎人学院毕业之后，Dustin拒绝被派往洛杉矶基地，一度离开了PPDC。至于他又是怎么重新回到机构之中，并且牵涉到给机甲项目筹集资金的，Eduardo便不得而知了。那几年对他们来说都是极端混乱的一段时间。  
“然后他们最近又重新审查起一度搁置的有关‘墙’的提案——”  
Mark冷笑一声。Eduardo脑中没把注意力放在和Dustin的说话上的什么地方确信此处应当存在一个Facebook相关的笑话。但是他想不出。Mark只顾着发出一阵阵的奇怪哂笑，带着一些喉音。Mark有时会这样。Eduardo回头瞪了他一眼，Mark立刻不笑了。  
即使Dustin神情有些古怪，他什么也没说。  
  
他们商定了一个数字，一个比Eduardo当下所能提供的数额要略高一些的数字，Eduardo承诺会再想办法说服一些他自己的股东。“但是你知道，呃，”Eduardo犹豫了一下，用“政府”二字代替了他们彼此都心知肚明的一个名字。“你知道政府在这事上的宣传力度不可谓不大，手段不可谓不精妙，我没法做任何保证。甚至上个星期我在和他们闲聊的时候，他们中的一大半已经开始对机甲项目产生怀疑，到他们转而倒向‘墙’只是时间问题。”  
Mark又冷笑一声。Eduardo没管他。  
“我想你要做好心理准备，不仅那一部分资金难以到位，现有的这些投入也随时会被终止。”Eduardo说。他的私人账户早就提取一空了。  
Dustin表示理解。  
  
“对了，”Dustin装着好像是刚刚想起来的样子，但他的话一出口Eduardo就知道这个话题已经在他的脑中转了很久，他只是不情愿，或者不知道该怎么把它说出来。“Chris，”Dustin说这个名字的时候语调很是奇怪，这个名字在Eduardo耳朵里听来也很陌生了。他们其实常常说起他，但几乎已经不再赋予他们口中讨论的人物以名字。“他和Sean要举行一个慈善义卖，为了帮助受到辐射影响的前游侠支付医院账单。他们给我发了请柬。”  
“哦。”Eduardo吃惊地眨了眨眼。他没有收到请柬。  
当然你没有收到了。Mark干巴巴地说。Eduardo不知道他的本意是不是为了表达同情，如果是，那效果可真够糟糕的。  
但在他们彼此失去了共同的立场、分道扬镳之前，Chris的确和Dustin是最好的朋友。他一直想要试图拉拢，尽管Eduardo尽量审慎地斟酌着他的表达，这个词还是一下子就跳到他的脑袋里。不，他强迫自己在脑中换成挽回二字。Chris一直想要挽回他和Dustin之间的情谊。  
也许他认为Eduardo已经是覆水难收了。别犯傻Wardo，Mark一副傲慢的样子，他只是怕我。再说你也没什么可卖的，也再买不起什么。Eduardo发出抗议的鼻音。Mark的语气放软了些，好啦好啦，如果你真的想要继续到处撒钱，你知道癌症基金会、游侠关爱组织可是一抓一大把。  
  
你知道这和钱无关。  
不，现在这里的每一件事都和钱有关。  
  
“啊啊。”Eduardo没忍住，又发出一阵烦躁和挫败皆而有之的低吼。  
“伙计，你是不是，我不知道，”Dustin皱起眉毛，终于也没有忍住。他小心翼翼地选着措辞，“嗯，我的意思是，你是不是应该换一个心理医生？”  
“别。Dustin，就，他妈的，别。别提这事。”Eduardo几乎是咬着牙一个字一个字把这些话吐出来。Mark在他们身后爆发出一阵只有Eduardo才能听到的大笑。  
  
  
—  
  
  
Eduardo从没有和Mark进行过drift。这是当然。但他常常会错以为，这是他和Mark drift过后留下的后遗症。这听起来的确就像是PPDC官方手册里给出的描述。他们是有一个官方名称的，但是Eduardo一时想不起了。  
幽灵同步。Mark从电脑前抬起头来，提醒道。  
“幽灵同步。”Eduardo说。  
他的新的心理医生，一个叫Audrey的亚裔女性挑了挑眉，翻了两下他的病例，不过也没表示什么疑义，只是点了下头，示意他可以继续说下去。Eduardo清了清嗓子。  
  
人们总是认为Eduardo有着某种过度分享的倾向。人们指Mark，Dustin，还有“我们假装不再提起他的”Chris，而Mark则处于另一个极端，过度的自我封闭，不是从来，至少也是极少和人分享感情，更别提其他的东西。好吧，这种理解可以说对，可也不对。Mark才是喋喋不休着拼命把自己的一切推销给别人的那一个。只不过他不是想分享，他是要让自己凌驾于一切人、一切事之上。简直是他妈的洗脑。  
但是这在这种无话可说的心理咨询室氛围里格外能够派上用场。而且有时人们会忘了，Mark的主修其实是心理学，尽管他在学校时没投入过太多精力。怎么说呢，Mark觉得编程会成为他的巨大助力，结果他却一如既往地沉溺其中忘了最一开始这只不过是达成目的的一种工具。  
Eduardo无声地笑了，向后靠在沙发靠背上，让Mark代替他回答Audrey的问题。从对方的神情来看，他有种预感，Audrey大概也不会在他面前这张椅子里坐很久。  
  
不过问题是，Eduardo不觉得他和Mark会有很高的同步率。这些年来他思索了很多这样的问题。Mark也同意他的看法。这大概就是他们所剩无几的一点“最后的默契”，其他的，即使曾经真的有，不过Eduardo怀疑不会太多，也早就在2004年就迅速燃烧殆尽了。哇哦。仔细想来居然将近20年的时间就这样悄无声息地被消耗掉了。他们两个都惊讶地好一阵子说不出话。  
20年。哇哦。哇哦。  
Eduardo现在能够不带任何愤怒和苦涩，甚至是怀着某种自虐的甜蜜来回忆他和Mark之间的那些一波三折。Facebook、决裂、官司。战争确实能改变一个人，谁说不是呢。不管是在太平洋上和日本人开战，还是在太平洋上跟日本人一起，和来自异次元的Kaiju开战。  
顺便一说，Facebook比以往的任何时刻都更加重要了，似乎直到此刻，它才真正都把世界上的所有人都连结起来，不管是环太平洋沿岸还是其他地区，比如英国，你懂的。Mark对此骄傲万分。  
  
你确实从未理解这一切。  
Eduardo连假装都省了。他的确从未理解这一切，也许直到现在他也不算懂了。但他完全不在乎了。  
因为现在这些已经没有任何意义了。  
  
我可能会拼命追兔子的，而你绝对会陷入遮羞反射。  
是啊。  
  
……哦，除了Facebook，还有twitter，还有tumblr，还有Google+和ask.fm，还有bartender，也都起了不容小觑的作用。  
Mark眉头皱得紧紧的，但是他微微上扬的嘴角出卖了他。哦，对了，什么是bartender？这个网站毕竟是2018年才上线的，Mark不知道也很正常。  
哦，其实我也不是很明白，Eduardo说，你看，人们如果要是一个人去酒吧，最后的结果总会变成借着酒劲和酒保东拉西扯，向他们吐露自己内心最深处的秘密什么的。这就是他们设计网站的灵感和初衷，也是他们的理念。至少官网上是这么说的。  
这可真够扯淡的。Mark冷笑。  
是啊，这个网站就像是一个只有评论功能的、所有用户都可以随便选择用户名而非真实姓名的简易版的Facebook。但是人们就是喜欢。  
你还不如告诉我意馆数学真能驱动超空间飞船。  
哦，这个确实还不能。Eduardo说，你知道这些年来所有科技发展的方向都是向下深入海底而非向上进入太空的。  
  
因为事实证明他们确实一直是看错了方向。  
  
  
—  
  
  
Eduardo莫名奇妙地醒过来，发现了两件事。一是他饿得要命。二是他依然还在做梦。因为他正站在两扇紧闭的电梯门前。门框上方的数字显示电梯还在下降。23。22。21。一个指向下面的小三角在数字16上面一闪一闪。  
Marilyn Delpy站在他的身边。他不是一开始就知道她的名字的。一开始他还以为她叫Mary，很接近了，或者Marley，这个就稍有些离谱。他最后一次见到她还是在2008年，隔着一张质证桌，身处一排他不想，或者不敢仔细观察的人中间。  
不过他现在知道了，毕竟这个梦他已经做了很多回。  
  
“我快饿死了，还困得要命，Mark，说真的，我需要加薪。”Marilyn开玩笑地拍了一下他的肩膀。  
在电梯门上，Eduardo可以清晰地看到，映出来的正是Mark的脸。  
“Okay.”Eduardo温和地说。  
Marilyn露出一个古怪的神情，她正要说些什么，他们脚下的地板震了一下。然后又一下。  
“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦，地震么？”Marilyn问。但她也没太紧张。旧金山就处在环太平洋地震带上，他们在这附近对地震已经见怪不怪了。  
  
起初Eduardo有不同的反应。  
但到现在他只是耸耸肩。Mark耸肩时的样子早已深深刻在他的脑袋里。他总能一丝不差地复原。  
  
“叮”的一声，电梯到了。  
他抓住Marilyn的胳膊。“地震的时候不要乘电梯。我们走楼梯吧。”  
Marilyn点头。他们一前一后走下楼梯。然后Eduardo就醒了。这次是真的醒了。在他纽约底层公寓的床上，睁开眼睛就是漆黑一片的天花板。而且他注意到Mark不在。他抓了抓头发，走到厨房里给自己倒了杯水，然后在起居室沙发上坐下来，水杯放在咖啡桌上，自始至终也没有喝。就像那个晚上。在一个他臆想拼凑起的十点钟。没错，他又开始想着十点钟。  
Eduardo感到浑身发凉。坐在那里，仿佛是坐在一个孤岛上，马上就要被黑暗所吞没。就像是他坐在新加坡公寓卧室的地板上，听电话另一边的Dustin时断时续的抽噎。歇斯底里的尖叫。关于入侵者。关于Mark。关于一幢摩天大楼里的电梯。  
  
不不不不不。  
不不不不不不不不。  
不。就是不。  
  
他呼吸急促着，跌跌撞撞走向厕所，胃里翻搅成一片。他使劲推开门，力气那样大，使得厕所门撞在墙壁上发出很大的声音。躲在厕所里面坐在马桶之上编程的Mark吃惊地抬起头，然后立刻反应过来让到一边。Eduardo重重跪倒在地板上，冲着马桶将胃里所有的东西一清而空。  
Mark在他身后发出同情的啧啧声。  
Eduardo一边咳嗽一边笑了，当然他也没指望Mark会把他额头上被汗浸湿的头发捋开，或者轻吻着他的耳朵对他说些安慰的话。Mark只要在他身后发出同情的声音就够了。  
  
走楼梯也不会有什么分别。Eduardo当然知道。他只是痛恨坠落的感觉。  
  
  
—  
  
  
最后Eduardo当然还是去了“那个名字也快要被遗忘了的”Chris举行的慈善义卖。带着Mark一起。尽管他们谁也没收到邀请。Mark吃吃地笑。说实话Eduardo也确实觉得这有一些好笑。究竟好笑在哪里，他也说不上来。  
Chris令人惊异地老得厉害。当然只有Mark还是二三十岁的模样，有时Eduardo会怀疑他分明还是十九岁。他们其他人，当然就不可避免地越发老去。但Chris看上去太不像是四十出头，倒像是五十岁了。他的头顶秃了一大块。皮肤松松垮垮的，干瘦的身躯，金发也发白。  
Eduardo在电视上看过他几次，其实他要是笑起来，还不至于这样现老。至少他脸上的皱纹就不会这样明显。  
不过很不巧的，Eduardo和Mark到达现场的时候，Chris正在和Dustin争吵。但这和他曾经见过的大学时代发生在他们之间的争吵很不相同。Dustin没有红着脸颊，挥舞着四肢上蹿下跳，从他面前经过保证喷你一身口水。Chris也没有露出一副简直要杀人的疯狂神情。他们两个自始至终都冷冰冰的，没什么表情。只有不断失控的音量和语气才表明他们是在吵架。  
  
只言片语飘入他们耳中。  
“……可笑的东西？我不知道你……但是……机甲……”  
“Dustin，……经济正在急剧衰退……资金……明白。”  
“……虚伪……”  
“Dustin！”  
……  
  
Mark摇了摇头，嘴巴抿得紧紧的。Eduardo深深地叹了口气。  
然后他看见Sean向他走过来。不是Chris家的Sean。而是另一个Sean。Sean Parker。Eduardo很久没见过他，不过他常常听说到他。现在他和Tendo Choi一起工作。花的仍旧有一部分，虽然是很小很小甚至可以忽略不计的部分，是Eduardo的钱。Eduardo有些恼怒地皱了皱眉，Mark担心地小声问他，你要去和他打招呼吗？还是我去？  
  
Eduardo想了一两秒。我去和他打招呼。  
Mark咬了咬嘴唇。  
只是你别离开我。Eduardo说。  
好。Mark说。  
  
然后还没等Eduardo走到Sean跟前，Sean自己过来了，给了Eduardo一个结结实实的拥抱。他以前没觉得Sean Parker会是一个喜欢拥抱的类型。当然他以前也没怎么想过Sean Parker的事。除了恨他恨得牙痒痒之外。  
Eduardo轻拍了两下Sean的后背。Sean轻笑起来，退后一步。  
  
“嗨，Eduardo，我的老伙计。”他轻快地说，然后朝着随便一个莫名其妙的方向挥了挥手，“嗨，Mark，如果他在。”最后半句是对着Eduardo说的。  
“他在。”Eduardo说。  
  
  
  
  
  
the end.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was reading phantom/culture by antistar_e (IT WAS SO AWSOME YOU GUYS) the other day and she wrote "Mark Zuckerberg would have been in California that day. And Mark Zuckerberg would be dead." It just occured to me that was exacly the kind of k-day story I wanted to write about.


End file.
